


flowers, made to fall

by enmity



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: Graduation day.





	flowers, made to fall

**Author's Note:**

> written in 15 minutes
> 
> yellow is my favorite color

For graduation day Maya gives her a flower, plucked from the bouquet her mother had given her. Not roses but daisies, yolk-yellow in the center of pure, unfurling white, and Ulala feels the petals crumbling beneath her fingertips, already. She smiles regardless, and has to squint a little harder to keep the sun from her eyes. Just for a second. “For me, Ma-ya? Aww, thanks!”

Maya laughs, an easy chime that slices through the noise of shuffling students around them, the lightheadedness of freedom and dreams and bright-eyed possibility, and Ulala blinks. “We’ll keep in touch, right?”

“Yeah, silly,” she rolls her eyes, patting Maya’s shoulder. “Of course.”

“I’ve been thinking,” the younger girl says, afterwards, as they’re walking down the street, hand in hand. Against the shower of fluttering pink the pale uncolored blossom in Ulala’s hand looks all the more out of place. Cradled by Maya’s shoulder, the translucent plastic and the bow keeping everything together crinkle. “About my father. He was a journalist. So…”

“So?”

“I want to be like him.”

“It’s a busy job,” Ulala says, and shrugs. “You’ll be working every day and won’t have time to find a guy.” But what she means is, wait. Her fingers twitch a little. _Wait_. A thought so selfish and vicious and she stands herself as much as she stands the prospect of being left behind-- that is to say, not very.

“Oh, I don’t mind,” laughs Maya, and she doesn’t seem swayed at all. She peers at her, eyes bright and well-meaning. “What about you? Any plans?”

They keep walking. “I wanna dye my hair,” Ulala says, at last. “Red’s a good color.” Then she drags Maya towards the crossing, “Come on, let’s go somewhere. We should celebrate!”

“Okay,” Maya says, and for now, she follows her.


End file.
